Loaded Empty Questions
by SamCyberCat
Summary: On the surface it was a friendship, but underneath the relationship between Kristoph and Phoenix was much more complex than that. Phoenix/Kristoph.


Notes – Done for 15pairings. ". Set pre-AJ but contains some spoilers for Turnabout Succession.

* * *

Their relationship was a most curious one.

Phoenix would never for a moment say that he fully trusted Kristoph. The whole thing just didn't make much sense when you put it into perspective.

It had been Kristoph's brother who had caused Phoenix to lose his badge, and yet when the appeal came along Kristoph had been the only person who had supported Phoenix and didn't think it should be taken away from him. That had been their first meeting and the beginning of their complex 'friendship'. But… shouldn't he have been in favour of his brother?

Whatever the answer was Phoenix didn't find it out. Kristoph would rarely turn discussion to that area and when Klavier was mentioned the most Phoenix could get was the impression that Kristoph wasn't fond of his flashy lifestyle.

This was the first of many mysteries in their relationship to follow.

It wasn't that Phoenix had been looking for someone to keep him company but as the years went on he found the old friends from his life as a lawyer had less time for him, yet Kristoph was a constant fixture. So given the situation he had no problems spending time with the man.

The routine was similar for each meeting, they would go to the Borscht Bowl Club, have a meal, discuss whatever business they had, then after a while Kristoph would leave to let Phoenix carry on with his work there.

It was curious that Kristoph would accept meeting in a place like this so regularly. His mannerisms and the way he dressed suggested that he would prefer somewhere classier, but he was possibly just being considerate of Phoenix's budget.

Their talks always gave the impression of being revealing without actually giving away very much at all. Phoenix still had an interest in what was going on in the courthouse, particularly from a defence attorney's point of view, but Kristoph was always very selective about what details he'd reveal of a case. Often only talking about them when they were over and he had another victory safely tucked in his belt.

Phoenix in turn kept his life a mystery. He would tell his friend about the goings on of the club, how Trucy's work was at the bar she performed at, and sometimes vaguely touch upon the poker games he played, but that was all. For whatever reason Kristoph seemed slightly touchy when it came to the subject of poker.

He hoped that he never for a moment gave the impression he was spying on him. That the innocent badge on the top of his hat was actually a camera recording every word Kristoph said and every action that he made. Because it might have been a very small chance that Kristoph did have anything to do with the case all those years ago, but it was still a chance.

Hours of sifting through recorded conversation had taught Phoenix the other wasn't about to reveal anything though.

There was no doubt in his mind that Kristoph was monitoring what he said as well. Perhaps not in such a way as he was himself, but he always knew he had to be careful around the other man.

Could this really be called a friendship?

Phoenix wondered that as they'd sit at the table, eating their meals and each trying to pick out anything remotely suspicious that the other would say, while at the same time guarding their own words against scrutiny.

Tonight was no exception to that. The talk had last a while longer than usual because it seemed Kristoph had gotten a new apprentice under his wing who Phoenix wanted to know more about. The name and picture had rung a bell. Apollo Justice… perhaps he would help to piece together this mystery somehow. But as usual Kristoph had been vague, preventing him from finding out anything remotely helpful.

As Kristoph pulled back his chair to leave, Phoenix asked, "Do you never tire of this?"

It was an innocent question, fronted by the naturally light-hearted smile that Phoenix had developed over the years, and yet it was loaded with accusation.

"I do not see how I could," Kristoph replied, "Your company is worth my time."

"But couldn't a man like you could be spending that time with people more, well, cultured? Instead of sitting in a cheap club with some has-been to talk to," Phoenix continued, not letting him drop the subject that easily.

"Perhaps," Kristoph agreed, walking around the table until he was next to Phoenix, before leaning down to look closely at him, "I don't deny that there are other people who's discussions are valuable to me, but none of them are as… entertaining as you."

Phoenix nodded, realising he needed to defuse this conversation before he was consumed by those eyes. There was something creepy about them.

"I'm glad that you think so," he said, getting up himself and breaking the gaze, "I enjoy talking with you as well. Possibly too much."

"If it is even possible for us to spend too much time together then it has not happened yet," Kristoph assured, walking past him to pay the bill. Phoenix shuddered. What was it about this man that raised his hackles so much?

Once the payment was settled Kristoph bid him goodbye and left, as always.

It had seemed there conversation had led to nothing. But from it Phoenix had heard that Kristoph was indeed spying on other people.

But apparently none of them were as interesting to follow as Phoenix was.

Taking up his seat at the piano, he found that for some reason he felt quite good about that.


End file.
